venganza: el odio va mas alla
by roony di black
Summary: Un instituto, varios crimenes, una venganza de por medio: Sakura y Sasuke juntos y enredados Naruto buscando venganza tras lo sucedido con su novia, Ino... ¡El odio es inmensurable!


Fic para mayores de 17 años

Remodelado y reescrito para el mundo de Naruto

N/S/S-S/

La Vengaza: el odio va más allá.

Estabamos a principios de curso. Mi cumpleaños había pasado hacía unas semanas. Desde ese día, yo había comprendido que estaba realmente enamorada de una persona. Y no podía estar con ella, porque él era la pareja de mi mejor amiga. Siempre estaba al lado mío, y no por que quisiera estarlo, sino porque como mi amiga siempre estaba conmigo y él quería estar con ella, pues... no tenía otro remedio.

Yo estaba harta de todos mis compañeros de clase. Ninguno me hacía caso, todos pasaban de mí. No sabía ni siquiera la razón de mi amiga estuviera conmigo. Siempre había pensado, que ella estaba conmigo por pena. Hasta aquel día, el 15 de diciembre, yo sentía tristeza, por todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, pero a apartir de ese día las cosas cambiarían repentinamente.

Ese día yo me levanté mal porque había tenido una pesadilla horrible. Por el camino, me di cuenta que mi amiga y mi amor, no me había esperado. (siempre desde principio de curso, los tres nos esperábamos en la esquina unos a otros). Llegué al instituto. Al entrar en clase, ni les saludé, me dirigí directa a mi pupitre(silla). El profesor entró pronto, era Don Enrique. Este profe nos daba Geografía. Nos dio la clase normal, me sacó en menos de media hora, casi 10 veces a la pizarra para preguntarme cosas. No sabía ninguna de sus preguntas y cuando me sabía alguna, tartamudeaba al decirla y mis compañeros se reían de mi(todos hasta Naruto y Ino mi supuesta amiga ). En ese momento me enfurecí mucho. Me dieron ganas de hacerles algo malo, como darles un susto de muerte o algo así. Así que cuando me pude sentar en mi sitio, intenté idear un plan de venganza contra ellos. Pasé todo el día intentando imaginar una buena venganza y a última hora se me ocurrió.

Al acabar la última clase, me fui rápido de las aulas del instituto sin esperar a nadie. Al salir tan deprisa casi todos se volvieron a reír de mí. Ino y Naruto se intentaron acercar a mí, pero yo no les dejé. Me fui rápido de allí. Ellos se dieron cuenta de que yo me había enfadado por lo que había pasado en clase.

Al llegar a mi casa, cogí el teléfono, y le di a un botón (que estaba en la memoria) que pensé que nunca más volvería a pulsar. Al segundo escuché una voz al otro lado.

-¿quién es?-preguntó esa voz.

-Hola amor, no te acuerdas de mi.-le dije

-Ah si eres tu. Cuanto tiempo sin saber nada de ti.-dijo él-¿que has estado haciendo? Creí que ya no me ibas a hablar más.

-Ya lo sé Sasuke pero necesito tu ayuda. Sé que tu me puedes ayudar ahora, como yo lo hize cuando asaltamos aquel banco¿te acuerdas?

-¡Cómo no acordarme! fue el mejor día de mi vida. Conseguimos mucha pasta y encima follamos. Llevo guardado aquel día grabado en mi memoria. Te sigo echando de menos.

-Ya lo sé. Fue la mejor vez que yo lo he hecho. Pero demomento eso ahora no importa. Sólo quisiera saber si me pudieras ayudar a cumplir una venganza. Puedes sacarte dinero. Todavía me queda algo del dinero de aquella vez.

-No hace falta que me des nada de dinero. Sólo con volver a hacerlo me basta como recompensa.

-Por supuesto, lo estoy deseando. ¿No creerías que con el peazo favor que te voy a pedir, sólo te iba a dar dinero, no? Por supuesto, que cuando te viera también iba a follar contigo. Y no como una recompensa sino porque yo quiero.

-Así me gustan las mujeres... atrevidas y descaradas. Bueno qué favor quieres, que tu tigre te lo va a conceder encantado de la vida, amor.

-Pues...-y le empecé a contar mi plan. Por cada dato que le iba dando de mi plan, él se excitaba más. La idea le encantó. Eso me alegró, porque yo necesitaba su ayuda, para seguir con mi plan. Quedamos para ese mismo día por la noche en mi casa. (aprovechando que mis padres no estaban en casa).

Sasuke llegó puntual a la cita. Siempre lo era. Cuando estabamos juntos, eramos muy felices. Nos acostábamos las veces que nos daba la gana, en cualquier lugar, no nos importaba. Aquel día no fue menos. Lo hicimos SEIS veces y en la cama de mis padres, para conseguir más morbo. Fue estupendo.

Al día siguiente, llegaron a mi casa 10 tipos más. Yo les dije lo que tenían que hacer y también les dije a quien tenían que llamar para conseguir más pasta. (sus amigos solo querían el dinero, Sasuke el sexo.)

Llegué al instituto pronto. Ese día se iba a realizar mi venganza y eso me encantaba. De quienes más me quería vengar era de mis compañeros, los profesores me daban igual. Pasó la mitad de la mañana, y lo mejor llegó a las 11:30, al subir del recreo.

Subimos a clase como cualquier otro día. Pero con la diferencia de qué ningún profesor nos estaba esperando arriba. Uno de mi clase: Kakashi, quiso averiguar lo qué pasaba y salió fuera. Pasó al lado de cuarto y como no vio a nadie, bajó al piso de abajo y allí tampoco vio ni a los alumnos de 1 y 2 de Bachillerato. Entonces fue a abrir la puerta de salida y comprobó que estaba cerrada y cuando se dispuso subir a su aula, sintió un escalofrío a su espalda y se dio la vuelta. Allí habían tres hombres armados hasta los dientes. Kakashi dio un pequeño grito. Uno de ellos le cogió y le subió arrastrándole hasta el aula. Al entrar en él todos se sorprendieron, creían que esto era una broma de mal gusto. El hombre (que estaba encapuchado) era Sasuke. Yo sabía que era él por su estupenda musculatura y por su mirada perfecta.

Las chicas estaban todas muy nerviosas. Los chicos estaban tensos. En ese momento, me dieron unas ganas de tirarmele, pero no podía en aquel momento, tenía que esperarme hasta más tarde. Yo sabía que después de eso me iban a pillar, porque iba a ser yo quien los rematará a todos, pero no me importaba, por que asi podría huir con él. Además yo sabía que Sasuke estaba enamorado de mi, y aunque él sabía que yo estaba enamorada de otro, no le importaba nada.

Mi venganza empezó en ese preciso momento. Mi primera víctima sería Kakashi. Así que disimuladamente hice que Sasuke nos sacará a él y a mí de la aula. Mientras los tres fuimos a otra aula, uno de los otros dos hombres que estaban abajo vigilando subió a vigilar a mis otros compañeros.

Sasuke nos llevó al aula de dibujo. Yo cada paso que daba estaba feliz porque sabía que el principio mi venganza estaba a punto de sucederse. Kakashi estaba extrañado porque vio que yo estaba feliz. También se dio cuenta de Sasuke me miraba mucho.

-¿Qué nos vas hacer?-preguntó él.

-yo nada. Otra persona.

-tranquilo, no te va a doler- le dije riendome. En ese momento él se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Sabía que yo era cómplice de ellos. Intentó huir.-No no. No puedes huir. Tienes que pagar por lo que me hiciste ayer...- le dije y sin dejarle tiempo a respirar, cogí una pistola yle disparé en la cabeza.- Uno menos, quedan 20.

-Muy bien amor, has mejorado tu puntería en estos días.

-Lo sé, he tenido un buen maestro, cariño- le dije- ¿Sabes? cuando entraste en mi clase me dieron unas ganas de follar inmensas-cuando le dije eso se rio.

-A mi me paso lo mismo- se acercó a mí y me besó apasionadamente yo le devolví aquel beso. No pudimos hacerlo porque sino el juego acabaría y todavía quedaba mucho tiempo para jugar.

A los diez minutos de habernos ido, regresamos al aula. Los compañeros restantes me preguntaron por Kakashi. Yo les dije que le Sasuke le había encerrado en el laboratorio de arriba. Mis compañeros me creyeron.

Por un walkie-talkie que él tenía en las manos, se comunicaba con los otros hombres que estaban en el otro edificio. Ya tenían en su poder 3 billones de euros y querían mucho más dinero. Sasuke ni se inmutaba por el dinero, pero empezó a amenazar a mis compañeros por dinero a cambio de sus vidas. (lo hacía no porque él quisiera dinero, sino para que sus amigos no se enfadaran. Si conseguía algún dinero sería para sus amigos). En mi aula sacó dinero a casi todos, menos a Asuma y a Choji y que no le querían dar nada de dinero. En ese momento, supe cuales serían los siguientes en mi venganza. Sasuke también lo supo enseguida. Para mi siguiente venganza pasaron 15 minutos; no quería que pasará más tiempo porque en esos quince minutos yo ya me había imaginado su muerte unas cien veces, y siempre de la misma forma.

Hicimos lo mismo que con Kakashi. Choji, Asuma, Sasuke y yo nos fuimos rápido. Los otros compañeros se extrañaron de que me llevara a mi otra vez, pero pensaron que esta vez era para hacerme algo raro.

Fuimos al mismo sitio: al aula de dibujo. El cadáver de Kakashi estaba guardado en el armario. No se dieron cuenta de nada. No estaban nerviosos. (cosa muy habitual en ellos).

-¿Para qué nos habéis traído aquí y por qué?-preguntaron los dos.

-Os hemos traído aquí porque os habéis portado mal. No habéis querido pagar nuestras atenciones y eso tiene un castigo-dijo Sasuke.

-Ya es que no pensabamos pagarte nada de nada. Ni ahora ni nunca. Nunca malgastamos el dinero.-dijo Asuma.

-Me imaginaba qué dirías eso- dije yo. Los dos se quedaron sorprendidos.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- me prenguntó Asuma- ¿de qué partes estas?

-Esa pregunta no me la tendrías ni qué hacer-le dije en tono misterioso- tu ya lo sabes. Estoy del lado del que siempre he estado.

-Osea de él- dijo Asuma- ¿qué te crees que no sé que el es Sasuke? - me sorprendí , Choji también pero Sasuke no lo hizo.

-Qué raro que te acuerdes de mi despues de tanto tiempo-dijo Sasuke

-¡cómo no acordarme de ti! Gracias a ti obtuve mucho dinero. -dijo Asuma- ¿Por qué estáis haciendo esto¿Qué planeais los dos?

-nada malo-dije yo- sólo quiero llevar a cabo mi venganza- No tuve que decir más cosas, ellos pronto se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba. Yo no quería acabar con Choji, asi que se lo dejé a Sasuke, y quería acabar con Asuma (por que hacia tiempo yo estuve enamorada de él y no pude conseguirle). Sasuke acabó rápido con Choji, sólo tuvo que romperle el cuello. Yo no quería acabar tan fácilmente con él. Pero no tenía otra opción porque sino todo el mundo se daría cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Asi que cogí un cuchillo de cocina que estaba encima de la mesa y le raje en el cuello. Él se cayó al suelo desangrandose, pronto él hubo muerto. Cada vida que mataba, me sentía mejor. Sasuke se dio cuenta de eso. Él se excitaba con cada muerte y yo también. No podía aguantar más tiempo quería follar con él en ese momento, y yo cada cosa que quiero la obtengo y esa cosa no iba a ser menos, asi que en un tiempo record hicimos el amor. Esa vez fue una de las mejores, ya que los dos estabamos excitados y felices.

Despues de hacer el amor, volvimos a bajar a clase. Yo fingí estar asustada y mis compañeros me creyeron:pobre ilusos. Ya se había hecho de noche. Todos teníamos que dormir allí, y como a mi no me apetecia dormir en ese aula, nos fuimos unos cuantos (los seleccionados por Sasuke) a dormir al gimnasio. Casi todos los que se quedaron en el aula de clase tuvieron un final repentino.

Sasuke durmió cerca mía. Cuando estaban todos dormidos, él se acercaba a mí y me tocaba y cuando se iba a despertar se levantaba rápidamente. Ninguno de los que dormían allí se dio cuenta de nada. Él nos despertó a todos a las nueve en punto. AL subir arriba, vimos que la mitad de los que seguían dormidos en el aula no se habían despertado. Naruto y Fernando fueron a despertarlos, pero ninguno despertaban. Luego vieron que esos que no se podían despertar eran los que la noche anterior se habían tomado un vaso con algo. Naruto cogió uno de los vasos y vio que tenía uno olor distinto que el de siempre y supo que esos que no se podían despertar estaban muertos: les habían envenado.

-¿Por qué los ha matado?- Preguntó Naruto.- Me apuesto lo que quieras a qué Kakashi, Choji y Asuma también está muertos¿no?

-Chico listo... -dijo Sasuke- como no cierres el pico tu moriras antes de lo planeado. Asi que va a ser mejor que te calles.

Desde ese momento, la tensión aumentó en el ambiente. Todos tenían miedo de ser los siguientes en la lista para morir. Sasuke parecía que quería acabar rápido con la situación, parecía que no soportaba estar cerca de Naruto. Yo sabía que era porque él intuía que de quien yo estaba enamorada era de él, pero no lo sabía con exactitud. Yo en el fondo sabía que no iba a ser capaz de acabar con la vida de Naruto, y tampoco iba a ser capaz de encargarle a Sasuke que lo hiciera, asi que intenté pensar en algo para que él fuera el único superviviente de la matanza.

Las siguientes en mi lista eran Hinata y Ino. Para Hinata había planeado una muerte rápida porque a fin de cuentas ella en alguna que otra ocasión me había ayudado. Asi que su muerte fue muy rápida y sin dolor, murió de un disparo en la sien(como Kakashi). Ahora llegaba lo que había estado esperando durante mucho tiempo: la muerte de Ino.

Yo sabía que ella tenía que morir enseguida y ya. Asi que, tenía que empezar ya. Hice que uno de los hombres que estaba en el otro edificio viniera al instituto (era el tipo más asqueroso en el mundo, un cerdo, por decirlo de alguna manera). Entonces yo aquel hombre y Ino bajamos al gimnasio. (Sasuke se quedó vigilando a mis compañeros del aula).

Al bajar al gimnasio hice sin ningún tipo de disimulamiento, que aquel hombre violara a Ino. Ella enseguida se dio cuenta de que yo estaba al lado de los secuestradores y me lo recriminó, pero yo no le hice caso alguno. Cuando aquel hombre acabó de violarla, le ordené que se fuera. Me quedé a solas con ella.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?-me gritó ella llorando- éramos amigas.

-Ya no. Y el otro día también éramos amigas cuando tu te reías de mí, te acuerdas?- le dije- YO SI.

-Asi todo esto es por eso. Estas matando a tus compañeros por eso. No te entiendo.-dijo ella.- me has tráido aquí para matarme¿no?. pues hazlo de una vez por todas.

-Tranquila no tengas prisa. Tu muerte va a ser dolorosa y muyyyy leenta. No como la de tus compañeros, esa fue muy rápida.- Y la disparé: primero en un pie. luego en un brazo y por ultimo en el costado- Dentro de algunas horas tu agonía acabará y morirás hasta entonces, ciao.

-¿Te vas?-dijo ella como pudo-¿me vas a dejar sola en mis ultimas horas de vida?

-Dentro de 3 horas cuando vayas a morir vendré- le dije y me fui.

Subí al aula. Sasuke parecía muy tenso. Mis compañeros se extrañaron de verme entrar sin nadie acompañandome. Empezaron a imaginarse que algo raro estaba pasando conmigo. A la media hora de sentarme, uno supo toda la verdad.

-Sakura, eres una traidora- dijo Naruto- Tú eres la que está matando a nuestros compañeros¿no?- me quedé anonadada, no esperaba que lo descubrieran tan pronto y menos él, pero que se le va hacer. Mis compañeros me miraron extrañados.- ¿Por qué lo estás haciendo¿Y Ino¿Ya las matado? Que yo sepa era tu unica amiga.

-Callate- dijo Sasuke.

-Y tu por qué la ayudas-preguntó Naruto. -¿Es pariente tuya?.

-Si no quieres morir antes de su debido tiempo cállate.- dijo Sasuke.

-Al menos quiero saber si mi novia va a morir o ya está muerta, no es mucho pedir.- dijo él- Sasuke vio que yo me había puesto triste cuando había dicho eso y en ese momento supo ya definitivamente que él era de quien estaba enamorada.

-Esta bien te voy a llevar hasta ella ahora mismo.- le dije. Sasuke me miró con aprobación.

Bajamos él y yo en silencio hacia el gimnasio. Había pasado una hora desde que la había disparado.Ella seguía en el suelo, desangrándose. Le quedaba menos de vida de lo que me había imaginado.

-¿vienes a verme morir?- dijo ella con los ojos cerrados.

-No vengo a traerte una visita- le dije triste- es tu amor- mi tono sonó irónico y los dos supieron enseguida por qué.

-Ino ¿estas bien?- le pregunto Naruto.

-No; pronto voy a morir, y te quiero decir dos cosas- dijo ella como pudo- La primera es que te olvides de mí cuando me muera y vayas con aquella chica que tu has empezado a querer- Naruto se quedó boquiabierto, no se esperaba que ella lo supiera- y la segunda cosa que te queeeríiiia ddeeecciiirrr essss qqquuueeee ttteeee qui...e... quiero y siempre te querré. -En ese momento ella murió. Había muerto antes de lo que yo me imaginaba.

Naruto estaba furioso conmigo. Estaba llorando, la persona a la que él más quería acaba de morir a manos de una amiga.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho¿Por una estúpida venganza¿Por amor? No tienes excusa.

-Lo sé pero es lo que se merecía. Ella siempre me robaba todo: a mis amigas, a mis profesores, a la persona a la que yo quería... todo.

-¿Podías haberlo hablado con ella, no? En vez de matarla- Él había conseguido que me pusiera a llorar. Estaba furioso se acercó y me dio una bofetada. De lo fuerte que me dio, que caí al suelo.-Tambien me ibas a matar a mi, no?- dijo él. Yo seguía en el suelo, no tenía fuerzas para levantarme y matarle, a pesar de todo yo le amaba.- Pues si no me matas tu te pienso matar a ti, por que yo no te quiero y nunca te voy a querer, te odio- se acercó a mí con malas intenciones. Primero me volvió a golpear y cuando lo iba a volver a intentar se oyó un disparo; en la puerta estaba Sasuke apuntando a Naruto.

-quieto o te mato aquí mismo- dijo Sasuke. Naruto se quedó parado, no sabía como reaccionar. quería acabar conmigo porque yo había matado a su novia.

-Esá bien me quedo quieto-dijo él. Sasuke se acercó a mí y me ayudó a levantarme. Nos dirigimos a la puerta de salida.

-Bien, ya nos vamos- dijo Sasuke- Ahora te toca morir... tu muerte iba a ser espectacular, pero bueno, que se le va a hacer, vas a morir de la forma más sencilla... con un disparo- y cuando le iba a disparar yo se lo impedí.

-¡No!-le dije y le cogí el arma, él se quedó alucinado con lo que yo acababa de hacer.

-¿Qué haces?- me preguntó él.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Lo he pensado mejor y... quiero acabar yo con él.-Naruto se quedó de piedra al oír eso, nunca había imaginado que yo sería capaz de dispararle (porque él ya sabía que yo le amaba)

-Está bien, hazlo tú, lo dejo en tus manos. - Me dijo. Yo le devolví su pistola y cogí la mía que aún guardaba en mi bolsillo, cuando le iba a disparar alguién gritó: "La policía viene hacia aquí, huyamos. Alguien nos ha delatado". Yo y Sasuke nos quedamos parados, no sabíamos que hacer. Entonces de repente él dijo.

-Vámonos. Déjale, él morirá según lo planeado, con la explosión.- Yo no sabía qué hacer me había quedado paralizada. Él me obligó a moverme, y salimos por la puerta; no sin antes encerrarle allí. (Antes de irnos corriendo de allí, yo le tiré por debajo de la puerta a Naruto una copia de las llaves del gimnasio, no quería que él muriera. La cogió enseguida.)

Sasuke y yo nos dirigimos rápido a su coche (era un descapotable celeste mi color preferido ) Allí arrancó enseguida el coche y nos fuimos a toda velocidad.

-Amor- le dije yo- tengo aquí tu recompensa.

-ya te dije que mi única recompensa era follar contigo; el dinero no me importa.

-Lo sé pero yo te quería dar una sorpresa, he sacado de la cuenta 1 millón de euros para tí, cariño.

-Sabes que no hacia falta, pero si insistes... el dinero va a ser para los dos, vale?- yo acepté. Por el camino de la huida nos encontramos con un policía. No nos pusimos nerviosos. Fingimos que yo Sasuke era mi padre y yo su hija y que nos íbamos a ir de viaje. él nos creyó y nos pudimos ir enseguida.

Decidimos, a mitad de camino, vender el coche y comprar una moto. (lo decidimos así porque pensamos que si nos descubrían sería más fácil huir con una moto que con un coche, y además una moto era más práctica.) Antes de comprarnos la moto, decidimos ir a un banco y depositar el millón de euros más lo que nos dieron por el coche (que fue alrededor de seis millones de pesetas 36.060,73 € ). Sacamos algo de ese dinero para comprar la moto. (antes de irnos, la dependienta del banco dudaba de nosotros pero luego se fió.)

Nos dirigimos con la moto a un apartamento que él tenía alquilado. Era muy bonito y cómodo.

-¿Es tuyo?- le pregunté.

-Sí, lo compré después del atraco al banco.

-Me encanta, es precioso.

-Bueno me parece que ya es la hora de que me pagues mi recompensa.

-Lo estaba esperando- y nos pusimos a hacer el amor. Me encantaba hacer el amor con él; era maravilloso.

Lo hicimos un par de veces, cada vez de una forma distinta. Los dos disfrutabamos haciendolo y él se dio cuenta. Al acabar, estabamos los dos tumbados en la cama abrazados. Éramos felices.

-Ha sido precioso- le dije a él.

-Sí tienes razón- me dijo Sasuke mientras me acariciaba y me tocaba mi pelo- La única diferencia es que yo lo he hecho por amor y tu por ser mi recompensa.- me di la vuelta para mirarle cuando me dijo eso.

-No es sólo por eso- le dije- si hubiera sido por eso no hubiera aceptado... Yo sé que tú no piensas que yo te pueda llegar a querer; ni yo misma lo sé con seguridad. Pero lo que sí te puedo decir es que siento algo por ti, aún no sé lo que es pero lo averiguaré; te lo prometo- él me creyó y luego me besó.

Ya se había hecho de día. Yo me levanté de la cama y me vestí. Me puse una falda larga queme llegaba hasta los pies y una camiseta sin mangas de ningún tipo.

-¿A dónde vas?- me preguntó despues de verme y de despertarse.

-Voy a por algo de desayunar. Enseguida vuelvo.

-Está bien, pero no tardes.- me dijo- esa ropa te queda estupendísimamente, no estoy viendo las horas en que vuelvas y te la pueda quitar.- me hizo gracia cuando me dijo eso. Le prometí que regresaría pronto y me fui.

Fui a comprar algo a la tienda de la esquina, no quería caminar más de lo necesario. Cuando compré me dispuse a volver al apartamento. AL dar un paso yo me sentía observada. Sentí miedo por primera vez en mi vida. Sentía que alguien me vigilaba. Yo escuchaba su respiración en mi cuello y cuando miraba hacia atras para ver si veía a alguien, no había nadie a mi espalda. Empecé a correr y entré en el apartamento como pude. Sasuke me vio y se preocupó por mí.

-¿qué ha pasado¿Estas bien?

-No, él está vivo y me está persiguiendo; viene a por nosotros-le dije apresuradamente. Sasuke se quedó de piedra al escucharme. Parecía no creerme.

-Tranquila, a ver, cuéntame exactamente lo que ha pasado cuando te has ido de aquí.

-Bien... He bajado a la tienda de aquí al lado para comprar el desayuno, cómo te había dicho . Y a cada paso que daba sentía como si alguien me estuviese persiguiendo. Ha sido tremendamente horrible. Yo he sentido que alguien me perseguía te lo juro, y sé que ese alguién es Naruto, ha venido a vengarse por lo que le hize a Ino, estoy segura.

- Tranquila, es imposible, él al igual que todos los demás de tu clase murieron con aquella explosión.

-Y si la policía llegó antes de lo que nos esperabamos y le salvó, ya sí consiguió escaparse por la ventana, o por...

-Tranquila, él está muerto. Si prefieres, nos vamos de aquí¿vale? Si así estás más tranquila.

-Vale.

-Esperame aquí, voy un momento abajo a comprarme ropa y vuelvo.

-No, no me dejes sola.

-Tranquila, voy a cerrar la puerta con llave, nadie vendrá excepto yo¿vale?

-Esta bien, pero no tardes mucho.

-si-dijo mientras me daba dulcemente un beso en la mejilla.

Nada mas irse, me puse a recoger la poca ropa que tenía en aquel momento. Diez minutos mas tarde, cuando estaba yo en el baño, escuché a alguien entrando por la puerta. Supuse que era Sasuke y le dije:

-Menos mal que ya has llegado. Vamonos rápidamente de aquí.- Pero al llegar al salón, el mundo se me cayó encima. Delante mía estaba Naruto, apuntándome con una pistola. En sus ojos había un brillo de odio que pude captar enseguida.

-Sorprendida de volver a verme ¿no?- dijo fríamente. Yo creí enloquecer. Nunca me imaginé encontrarme de nuevo con él. Me quedé paralizada sin saber qué hacer o decir.- Veo que te has quedado muda. Bien, asi no tendré que escuchar tus inútiles gritos cuando me disponga a matarte.

-¿Para eso has venido hasta aquí?- dije después de haberme recuperado del schock sufrido.

-Eres muy lista... No habrás creído ni por un instante que te iba a perdonar tu delito¿no?... ¿O tan estúpido me crees como para no ser capaz de darte tu merecido.?

-Pues si lo que quieres es matarme... hazlo de una vez. Estoy preparada para afrontar mi castigo.- Naruto se quedó sorprendido por haber escuchado mis palabras, pero no lo quiso pensar más. Con decisión acerco su dedo hasta el gatillo con intención de disparar, pero no lo hizo. No se si seria porque en ese momento llegó Sasuke o porque en el fondo Naruto tenía algún aprecio por mi y se arrepintió antes de hacerlo.

Con rapidez, Sasuke saco su pistola nada mas ver a Naruto. Este tambien reaccionó rápidamente pusiendose detrás mía, cubriéndose con mi cuerpo, mientras me apuntaba en la cabeza con su pistola.

-No muevas ni un músculo- gritó Naruto apuntándome firmemente- o disparo, y esta basura muere en este instante.

-No te voy a permitir que la hagas daño- gritó Sasuke a su vez, sin dejar de apuntarle.

-No podrás impedir que me la lleve- amenazó Naruto mirándo a su enemigo con rabia.- ella pagará por haber matado a mi novia.


End file.
